


Starting Now, We'll Never Be Apart

by newmrsdewinter



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmrsdewinter/pseuds/newmrsdewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naga said that Robin may come back, but she never said for how long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Now, We'll Never Be Apart

 

  
Robin woke up in the same sunny field where her journey began. This time, she was in Chrom's arms and her head rested on his lap. She mustn't have been asleep for very long. The grass was freshly trampled underfoot and his sword lay unbuckled at his side.

"You're finally awake," he whispered. He pushed her bangs away from her forehead. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

Her eyes fluttered open, barely registering the afternoon sunlight piercing her vision and the sweet, cloying scent of the wildflowers tickling her cheek. As she came to, she marveled at the world she died to protect, the one that kept her family and friends alive and safe.

"Where've you been? You look exhausted."

She grunted something in response and made a motion to get up, but there was a weight resting on her chest and it wasn't Chrom's hand. It spread from her chest to her limbs and up to her neck, leaving her boneless in his embrace.

"Have I been gone a long time?"

"Just a year and a half."

Southtown sparkled in a faint prick of light at the edge of the horizon. The scars of war didn't seem to stretch this far south of Ylisstol. It was immaculately preserved, just like she remembered it from ages ago. It's as if time stopped in this particular field, frozen to mimic the day her life began for this one moment when it all came to an end.

"The mark on your hand is gone," he said quietly. "See? You don't have to cover it anymore." He held it up for her to see and pressed a kiss to it, a small reassurance.

At that moment, Robin felt a vague sense of closure and the overwhelming totality of a wayward journey coming to an end and a new story unfolding in its wake. A new stranger, perhaps a new tactician, would come and pick up the pieces for her. Someday.

Chrom must have been expecting a response because he shook her gently, head tilted intently as he waited for her to speak. "Robin, are you okay?" He felt the faint pulse-point beating below her neck and peered down at her, alarmed.

"We'll meet again in a better life," she said quietly. Tears began to well in her eyes.

He shook his head as despair and understanding finally dawned on him. It was the reason why she couldn't return his embrace and why they haven't already reunited with Frederick and Lissa at the edge of the field. Her shallow breaths and dwindling pulse.

"No! I won't let it happen, not again -"

"- I wanted to grow old with you," she whispered. "And we will, in another timeline. I know it because I dreamt it. It was real."

And it was the truth. During the war, she fantasized about a future with Chrom and their children, a sparkling castle and a home filled with friends. But her life span was determined by how long it took for her to succumb to the fell dragon, how long it would take for her to change her fate, alter prophecies and premonitions beyond her scope of understanding. Her days were numbered long before she realized they were. The absence of Grima on her hand was a testament to that.

Chrom was right. There was no need to hide anymore. 

"And we can, we can still be together. Just stay with me, please," he pleaded. He shook her desperately, anything to savor her touch and bring her back to life.

"I won't let you die an old man filled with regrets, Chrom," she said. She smiled beatifically at him. "That's why I need you to let me go."

He shook his head adamantly. "I won't give up on you, not now, I haven't for the past year -" He turned, shouted for help and heavy footsteps drew near. "Gods, this can't be happening again, it can't." 

"Your journey's not over, Chrom. Mine is." She wanted to nod off, but she wouldn't give in to her fatigue, not yet. Her head fell limp against his chest and she clutched his shirt.

"It's not fair. It's  _not_  fair. I won't let you slip from my fingers again, not today when I finally have you back." Suddenly, he stopped and his face crumpled, hands fisting her robes to steady himself firm.

When their eyes met, Robin was certain she felt something tethering her to the earth. "Can you feel it?" she asked. Her voice barely carried over the breeze. She reached out to cup his cheek with her hand, wiping away a stray tear with her thumb.

It was the bond that could never be broken, the bond that crossed time and space to bring them together, the one that eradicated a fell dragon and the same one that will reunite them again in the future. She was certain of it.

"I want you to know that whatever's coming, I know you can handle it. I have every faith in you."

"Robin, please, stay with me -" His voice strangled mid-sentence. Something in his expression shifted as she watched the cold, inexplicable truth unfold before him. This was not a journey that they could make together.

"And even when it doesn't feel like it, I'll be with you. Always."

As Robin's fatigue grew heavier, Chrom's voice began to overlap with the sun beating down on her face. She inclined her head further into his arms and felt his heart thrum valiantly against his chest and into her own. She loved being held like this, feeling his warmth enveloping every part of her being, even if he was shaking and begging her to stay awake.

"Robin, I love you. I love you forever." He bent down and pressed small kisses to her forehead, rocking her back and forth and rubbing circles on her back. 

"A new day will come and we'll meet again."

_Time to go._

She twined her fingers with his and breathed her last words in a soft whisper. Her eyes glassed over.

"Thank you for everything."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was the ending I wanted to see out of fe:a and it is DEFINITELY persona-inspired. Hence the title bc it is so goddamn fitting. 
> 
> I have a headcanon that so long as Chrom resents Robin for her choice, Naga's not letting her come back. So she's gone for at least a year and a half. Chrom comes to realize that her sacrifice was necessary during reconstruction and when she finally returns, it's just to say goodbye.


End file.
